


黄逍遥李灵儿仙灵岛初试云雨情

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 仙1仙灵岛剧情娱乐魔改
Kudos: 1





	黄逍遥李灵儿仙灵岛初试云雨情

话说黄逍遥抵达仙灵岛三天三夜后，终于走出了岛上的护卫迷宫，已是饿得神志昏朦不辨东南西北。他走啊走，听见汩汩水声。他想有水源的地方就有吃的，忙循着声音找过去。水源周围有许多雾气，黄逍遥使劲揉眼睛，以为自己直视神女雕像强光的后遗症还没好。水里有雾气，雾气中有歌声。黄逍遥紧张地观察着四周，耳朵不自觉把歌声听去。什么糟鹅炙鹅杏酪鹅，焙鸡炒鸡豉汁鸡，合着搁这报菜名那！鸡啊鹅的，听得黄逍遥裤裆隐隐作痛。黄逍遥只想找点吃的。他看到不远处的桃花树上挂着几件衣服，衣服上还挂着好大一个荷包。他想这人这么贪吃，荷包里肯定有好货。黄逍遥猫着腰走到树下，一把抢过荷包就跑。谁知那荷包越变越沉，走出去还没十步远黄逍遥就给坠得趴在地上。他昏了，不信邪，还以为里面有肉所以才这么沉，抱着荷包在地上拱，用腿跟肚子爬动。鸡鹅歌声突然停了。荷包的主人朝黄逍遥走过来，影影绰绰看不清。黄逍遥用最后的力气嘶声喊道，仙女饶命饶命！仙女只是笑，身上热乎乎的，好像还光着，也不害臊！仙女喊了一声“如如”，那只荷包的口就自动松开，里面爬出来一只小狗。黄逍遥傻了。小狗的湿鼻子在他脸上蹭蹭，朝他叫唤两声，抬起后腿在他脸上撒了一泡尿。仙女的力气可真大。黄逍遥趴在仙女背上，胃里翻江倒海想吐吐不得。仙女问你来这做什么，黄逍遥说我是来求药的，仙女饶命。仙女又问你是怎么通过迷宫的，黄逍遥说求求仙女给我药吧，我婶婶快不行了。仙女说你是不是不记得我了，黄逍遥说记得，你的狗在我脸上撒尿了。仙女身上好香啊，黄逍遥迷迷瞪瞪想着，张嘴哇地吐了仙女一身。  
黄逍遥醒来感觉自己长高了，地面离自己好遥远。那只撒尿小狗追着自己的尾巴在地上打转。那只小狗原来这么小吗？仙女就站在旁边看狗和自己的尾巴玩，仙女原来也这么小吗？黄逍遥瞬间清醒过来，发觉自己被人五花大绑吊在天花板上。黄逍遥不会吃眼前亏，立刻大喊仙女饶命。仙女抬头对他说不是我绑的你。黄逍遥说有话好商量，我闯入仙灵岛是我不对，可那也是为了救命哇。仙女你就大发慈悲饶了我，把仙药给我吧。仙女有点不高兴，问你是不是黄逍遥。黄逍遥说是哇，说谎的是孙子。仙女说那你怎么不认识我？黄逍遥嘿嘿笑，说认识，你是仙女。仙女气得瞪他，眼睛老大了，说我不跟你多费口舌，让我妹妹来收拾你。  
过了会一个更小的女人走进来，问仙女浴室怎么那么臭。仙女说狗口水。小女人说我给如如喂的都是仙丹，排的秽物都有桃花香气，怎么会臭。仙女说我也没说是如如啊。小女人满脸嫌恶地抬头看黄逍遥，说黄逍遥你好恶心，我改主意了。我要杀你。黄逍遥大惊，求饶道：万万不可啊，我上有五十岁的婶婶，下有五岁的妈泥，全家老小都在等我带仙药回去救命，千万不能杀我，卿卿，千万不能杀我！小女人愣了愣，说你刚喊我什么？黄逍遥说卿卿啊。小女人气得火冒三丈，眼睛迸射出两道绿光，说你这不是记得我吗？为什么骗我姐姐说不记得她？说着说着从嘴巴里冒出一条又红又尖的信子。黄逍遥吓得面如菜狗。仙女笑了，说这下真成狗咯。好啦钦钦，他不记得就算啦。小女人不依不饶，问黄逍遥你还记得十年前的大雪吗？黄逍遥怕死，连连点头说记得。小女人又说，那时候你在雪地里乱扔雪球，一下打中了我，是不是？黄逍遥说是是是，仙女们大人不计小人过，那时候我傻，我笨，我太天真，以为我婶婶跟我说的是真的，被我扔中的人就会做我老婆。我现在不要老婆，我只要婶婶，仙女帮帮我吧。站在一边的仙女不知道为什么突然哇哇大哭，小女人指着黄逍遥的鼻子骂道你个没良心的臭狗，嘴里没有一句真话！当初你打中了我姐姐！现在又翻脸不认账是不是？黄逍遥大喊冤枉，也哇哇大哭起来。泪水泡湿了绳索，绳索一下子断了。黄逍遥摔得眼冒金星，小狗如如颠颠地跑到他身边，撅起屁股对着他，嘴里呜呜的叫。  
小女人叉着腰瞪着哭倒在地的二人以及拉屎的小狗，骂道：都是笨猪！黄逍遥，想拿仙药没有这么简单，要么你留下你的半拉身子让我去喂鳄鱼，要么你今天在这里践行承诺娶我姐姐。黄逍遥边装哭边想横竖是不能死的，回也要整个人回去，不然就算求到仙药婶婶见我只剩半拉还是要气得归西。  
黄逍遥被人扒了衣服换上一身大绿的喜服，他很是疑惑，哪有人结婚穿绿，这是堂还没拜就不想跟对象过了。不过里头的亵衣亵裤料子很可以，待会偷偷带回去给妈泥做个新窝。他被押进一个巨大的红薯里洞房。打从他生下地还没见过这么大的红薯。仙女乖巧地翘着两只白白的脚丫，坐在红薯床上，身披一条绿裙子。黄逍遥发现仙女其实是很漂亮的。只不过总有哪里和他见过的其他女人不一样。也许这就是仙女之所以是仙女的原因。仙女招呼他过去坐，他的屁股怎么也不能习惯那稀软的红薯床榻。仙女就把黄逍遥抱到腿上坐。黄逍遥别扭坏了，可他不敢轻举妄动。他知道这仙女十有八九和他妹妹一样是妖怪。仙女问黄逍遥你还喜不喜欢我，说实话。黄逍遥不敢说实话，所以没有回答。仙女把头靠在他胸口，说你喜欢我吧，我喜欢你好久好久了。我一直在等你来，可是你好像早就把我忘了。黄逍遥闻着仙女的香味，脑子很痛，似乎有段久远的记忆在脑海深处对他大喊大叫。黄逍遥想起来了。妈泥小的时候曾经有过一个小伙伴，是一只丑不拉几的小猫。小猫身上就总是带着这样一股香味。当时他还趁着小猫不在的时候偷过她的小鱼干，一共10条，他全烤了，和妈泥一人一半。从那之后他就再也没见过小猫，妈泥伤心了好久。黄逍遥一直以为是自己害的妈泥没了朋友，心中愧疚。仙女说以前我还不顾钦钦劝告，偷偷变成小猫去客栈看你，抓了好多小鱼想送给你。可是小鱼不知道被哪个挨杀的偷走了，我伤心得直哭。我连小鱼干都不能守护，怎么守护肉体凡胎的你。觉得没脸再找你，就走了。黄逍遥听得难受的要死，他也不是坏孩子。他搂着仙女说你别哭，我喜欢你，我可以喜欢你。仙女问真的吗，那你亲我。黄逍遥就亲仙女。亲一下不过瘾，又亲第二下，第三下……两个人亲得难舍难分，浑身像火烧，就要去脱掉对方的衣服。仙女的胸部很小，黄逍遥一边揉一边想，可能对妖怪来说仙女还处在青春少女期，胸部尚未发育，他完全可以理解。仙女边喘气边说我叫李灵儿，这次一定记得我。黄逍遥重复说李灵儿，我会记得你，李灵儿哇哇哇哇哇！黄逍遥从床上跳起来，一直退到门口耷拉下来两块红薯皮那。我草！我草！黄逍遥张大了嘴蹦出一串污言秽语，李灵儿没有听懂，裸着身体坐在床上问他怎么了。黄逍遥指着李灵儿腿中间，说你那怎么长这个样子？怎么跟我长一个样子？！李灵儿低头看了一眼，自己粉滟滟的鸡巴塌在香软的红薯床上，明明非常可口的样子。  
黄逍遥愤怒地说你们姐妹……不对，你们兄弟倆？摆明了欺负人啊！仙药我不要了，我也不可能让你们整死！我呸！说完掀开红薯皮跑了出去。李灵儿望着那被黄逍遥的手握得支在半空无法恢复原状的红薯皮，在短短一刻内学会了人间的道理。  
黄逍遥冲出去就后悔了。李灵儿有什么错呢？可是他决不能就这样娶一个不男不女的妖怪，他还想找个漂漂亮亮白白净净的老婆，以后生一窝儿子。他垂头丧气地走到刚才的水池边，尿渍还留在那，雾已经散了。仙灵岛的太阳刺眼而灼热，望着清凌凌的池水，黄逍遥觉得自己真不是个东西，活该被丢到鳄鱼池里。突然他感到背后有人猛踹了他一脚，他噗通一声掉进水池。池水冰寒彻骨，他叫都叫不出来，只能使劲扑腾。眼角余光又看到飘飘的绿色裙摆。李灵儿光着身子披一条裙子就跑出来，手里抱着个大桶。  
真该死！黄逍遥，你真该死！李灵儿很想这样骂，却一句话都说不出来，只是哭。他抬起铁桶，把里面装着的满满一桶食人鱼都倒进水池里。食人鱼蜂拥而上，一下把黄逍遥啄得体无完肤，绿油油的外袍啄破了，里面的亵衣亵裤也啄得千疮百孔。黄逍遥挣扎不动，任鱼群啃食自己僵硬的身躯。身体像被冰封住了，只有掉在脸上的属于李灵儿的泪水是滚热的。李灵儿问黄逍遥你怎么还没死？黄逍遥张了张嘴，在心里说因为舍不得婶婶。李灵儿又问那你怎么也不求生？黄逍遥说我对你不住，死在你手里能让你高兴点也不枉费一条性命。鱼还在他身上吧唧吧唧的咬。李灵儿一边哭一边骂他，傻子，笨猪，臭狗，怎么还不死，快点死，快点死掉，如果你还不能死那就不要死！求求你不要死，抓住我的手吧！李灵儿伸过来的手又瘦又小，一点没有力量，黄逍遥意识模糊，把它看成猫儿爪。他用尽最后的力气把手抬起来，对不起小猫儿，偷了你的小鱼干对不起，真的对不起。  
黄逍遥抓住李灵儿的一瞬间幻术就解除了，满池食人鱼瞬间消失不见，只有两条鱼在黄逍遥身上使劲咬着。这样凶的鱼，饶是李钦钦也只敢养两条。黄逍遥爬到岸上，浑身衣服都在刚才的剧烈挣扎中掉进了水里。光着的两个黑屁股蛋子上一边咬着一条鱼，啪啪地甩动尾巴。  
是夜重新洞房，还是在那个大红薯屋子里，这次换了红色的喜服。像真的成亲了一样。因为仙灵岛上时间过得特别快，所以他明天天一亮就得走。黄逍遥还有点恍惚，不敢相信眼前这个帮自己脱衣服的人就是刚才差点把他杀了的凶手。李灵儿主动抱着他亲嘴，黄逍遥想为了婶婶无论如何也要忍下。低头看见李灵儿又在流眼泪，想起来他可以听见自己的心声，便在心里说对不起。  
李灵儿给黄逍遥看他的猫儿穴，和黄逍遥拉屎的地方长得不太一样，肉很厚实，很温暖也很湿润，还流了点水。黄逍遥抱着李灵儿肏他的穴，肏得李灵儿骚叫连连。黄逍遥觉得自己并没从幻术里完全走出来，因为他看着李灵儿红红的脸心里也有一点喜欢。李灵儿肯定也知道了，猫儿穴吸得他好紧。他又抱着李灵儿亲嘴，这次是真心的。他觉得自己可以回去告诉婶婶，自己有了喜欢的人，是一只猫儿。因为黄逍遥是处子身，完事儿很快。他舒服得云里雾里，李灵儿却把他拉起来，问他他是谁。黄逍遥说李灵儿。李灵儿说你喊大声点。黄逍遥说李灵儿！嘴里丢进来一颗药丸。李灵儿大声说不许咬碎！这就是仙药。黄逍遥顿时清醒过来，紧张地把仙药压在舌根下面，生怕它融化。李灵儿拉起他的手在他手心里咬了一口，又在自己的手心里咬了一口。黄逍遥疼得直咬舌头，仙药在舌头下面抖动。他手心里的血变成一个字。但他不认识。李灵儿说，这是我们的“情”字，也是仙灵岛的地图，你照着这个地图走就不会触发机关。不要回头，也要张口，就这样离开仙灵岛，回去救你婶婶。若你违反规矩，仙药就会立刻碎裂。再没有第二颗。  
黄逍遥连连点头，因为口不能语，他就在心里说等我回去就告诉婶婶，改天正式上岛提亲。到时候赔你一百盒小鱼干，怎么样？李灵儿别开脸，像是没有听见。黄逍遥也不彳亍，穿上衣服立刻就启程了。  
等黄逍遥走到码头上，他嘴里的仙药依然保持着完整的形状，只是沾满了他的唾沫。他不断吞咽，总觉得有件什么事，刚才李灵儿还对他说了什么，但他怎么也想不起来了。  
如如趴在李灵儿胸口，两只爪子搭着他的肩膀舔他的脸。李灵儿搂着如如，站在入岛处一座山头，看着黄逍遥乘的船径直驶出环绕仙灵岛的浓雾。  
昨夜云雨完，有片刻温存时间。李灵儿对黄逍遥说我要在你身上种蛊。黄逍遥笑着问什么蛊，可李灵儿看到他心里很害怕。李灵儿说是情蛊，我就种在你手上。这样你将来如果背弃了自己的誓言，就会遭受万蛊蚀心之痛。说完咬了他。看着黄逍遥的表情李灵儿心里也痛，就算吓吓他也是好的。从小开始他就不学害人的蛊，钦钦把那些最恶毒的都学去了，他就不必再学。只有一次，钦钦教了他一个蛊，那就是忘却。李灵儿变成李猫儿跑回岛上，因为黄逍遥所以想要忘却。那之后就经常给自己种着玩，但因为他是妖怪，总不能忘得很干净。种完忘却的蛊，他看到黄逍遥在心里说的那句话，他相信那句话是黄逍遥发自真心而不是为了最后的讨好。他真的很想拥有这样一个誓言，可凡人的寿数太短，他不舍得让黄逍遥被任何誓言牵绊。


End file.
